


[Podfic] I am a Pilot of Precision

by Shmaylor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Face Slapping, M/M, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Power Dynamics, Robot/Human Relationships, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: K-2SO slaps him in the face -- and it’s been so long since someone’s touched him that Cassian can’t stop replaying it.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] I am a Pilot of Precision

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I am a Pilot of Precision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089506) by [lurrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurrel/pseuds/lurrel). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/I%20am%20a%20Pilot%20of%20Precision.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [I am a Pilot of Precision](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9089506)

**Author:** [lurrel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lurrel/pseuds/lurrel)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Skeletons" - Yeah Yeah Yeahs

**Length:** 23 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/I%20am%20a%20Pilot%20of%20Precision.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/I%20am%20a%20Pilot%20of%20Precision.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lurrel for giving blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Also, let me know what you think of the K2 voice effects! I'm still playing around, and I went a little heavier with them than on Read-Only Memory


End file.
